


Christmas with the Diamonds

by ProfessorJupiter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorJupiter/pseuds/ProfessorJupiter
Summary: With Christmas day approaching, the diamonds try to find the perfect gift for Steven. (This is a very late oneshot)





	Christmas with the Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is another very late oneshot, but I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Credit to: Pokeplushman (Wattpad) for help with the writing.
> 
> Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar at Cartoon Network.

Beach City was completely covered in snow and snowflakes filled the sky. Christmas decorations were put up around every house and business establishment in town, and on the other side of the mountain facing the ocean, two of Homeworld’s rulers sat on top of the mountain next to the lighthouse.

 

"I'm telling you, Blue, this planet gets stranger with every single rotation," said Yellow, eyeing the falling snow and taking in the environments strange new appearance, the idea weather and season change completely foreign to her.

 

"I don't know, Yellow. This unusual precipitation is oddly beautiful," said Blue, smiling as she held her hand out, letting the falling snowflakes melt against it as they fell.

 

"But what purpose does it serve? I mean what can these humans possibly use this for?" asked the yellow tyrant.

 

"Well, maybe it doesn't serve a purpose. Maybe it's just a natural occurrence; most of the planets we've come across had the same thing," said Blue.

 

"Yes. But we found ways to utilize them. This one can't be used in any way," said Yellow, gesturing toward the falling snow.

 

"Well, either way, Pink loved everything about this planet and that should be good enough," her blue counterpart replied.

 

"Pink will forever be a mystery to me," said Yellow. The yellow ruler then takes a moment to cast a glance toward the town. "What are those humans doing; why are their settlements decorated so strangely?"

 

"I don't know. Must be some kind of cultural thing," said Blue before her eyes landed on a small, purple quartz passing by carrying a strangely wrapped object with a bow on it. “There’s Amethyst. Maybe she knows.”

 

The two leaped off the cliff and landed next to Amethyst, who fell down and dropped whatever she was holding as the impact caused the ground to shake.

 

“Hello, Amethyst,” said Blue.

 

“Geez, would it kill you the warn someone?” Amethyst said, annoyed as she picked up what she dropped.

 

“What are you carrying?” Yellow asked, squinting.

 

“A Christmas present for Steven,” she said.

 

Blue Diamond edged closer to Amethyst, mainly because the “For Steven” part piqued her interest. “That’s so sweet,” she said with a tear in her eye.

 

”What’s the occasion?” Yellow diamond asked through gritted teeth while glaring at Blue for making her cry as well.

 

”Christmas is coming soon, and it’s tradition,” she explained as if they should already know.

 

“What’s in the wrapped unit?” they asked.

 

“If I tell you, you won’t tell Steven, right?” she asked.

 

“Why should we keep secrets from Steven?” Blue asked. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

 

“Nobody is supposed to know what their present is until they open it on December 25, Christmas Day,” she explained.

 

“What is this ‘Christmas’?” Yellow asked.

 

“It’s a human holiday where families get together to exchange presents and spend time with one another,” the quartz explained.

 

“Hmm. That’s odd,” said Yellow. “I mean, seriously? Why would humans dedicate a whole holiday to get someone else a gift?”

 

“Then I’m guessing Steven shouldn’t expect any gifts from you,” said Amethyst.

 

“Excuse me! I never said that!” Yellow shouted.

 

“You just said the holiday was stupid,” said the quartz.

 

“I said the humans who created it were stupid. Steven’s more important than some random human. Of course, I’m gonna give him a gift,” the matriarch clarified.

 

“You don’t need to get a present for everyone, just those who are close to you.”

 

“We’re not, we’re only getting one for our Steven,” said Blue Diamond.

 

“Then you might wanna make it fast because Christmas Day is tomorrow,” said Amethyst.

 

“What?! And you waited til now to tell us about this?!” Yellow exclaimed, frowning.

 

“We told your pearls to tell you about it when they dropped off their gift, but they said when they did, you said you’re weren’t interested in any human holidays,” Amethyst said.

 

“We should’ve listened to them so we could act accordingly for the occasion,” said Blue.

 

“Wait? Our pearls got him something?” asked Yellow.

 

“Yeah, why?” the quartz asked.

 

“How? They don’t possess your planet’s currency?” asked the yellow matriarch.

 

“They made it themselves,” Amethyst said, “And there are many forms of currency on Earth

 

“You can just make a gift?” Blue asked.

 

“Yeah. But if it saves you two time, you can just write your names on the card of my gift and we can say it’s from all three of us,” said Amethyst.

 

“And share the glory with you? No thanks,” said Yellow. Amethyst tried rather hard to hold back laughter.

 

“Okay, but if you guys are gonna make something for him, try to get White involved,” said Amethyst.

 

“Why?” Yellow asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It would be more special if it was from all three of you,” she replied. Then Amethyst’s expression turned sad and she sighed. “Plus, Steven hasn’t heard from her in months. He even sent her messages, but she still hasn’t replied back. He even gave her one of his Watermelon Stevens just to show that there are no hard feelings about what happened, but still nothing.”

 

“Watermelon Steven?” Blue whispered to Yellow, who just shrugged.

 

Amethyst went on. “Steven really misses her and he’s starting to think she doesn’t want anything to do with him.”

 

“Well, we’ll see what we can do. Anyway, what’s your present supposed to be?” Blue asked.

 

Amethyst looked around to make sure nobody was watching and whispered in their ear.

 

“Oh my, he’s going to love it,” said Blue, smiling.

 

“I know. I can’t wait for him to see it,” said Amethyst as she heads toward the house.

 

When she left, the diamonds turned to each other, both thinking the same thing.

 

“Any ideas on what we should get Steven?” Yellow asked.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. But first, we should try to get White involved,” said Blue as they headed back to their Palanquins.

 

“Okay, and how are we gonna convince her to lend her assistance?” Yellow asked, pressing her hand on the hand-shaped panel on her throne. Her Palanquin activates and hovers into the air.

 

“I’m sure we can work something out,” said Blue, soaring next to her yellow counterpart as they both raised their arms, signaling their arm-ships to descend from behind the clouds.

 

**. . .**

 

**(Homeworld)**

 

White stood in her palace watching over Homeworld accompanied by her watermelon Steven, who patiently stood by her side. She stares at a nearby skyscraper, where a large group of bismuth was occupied making repairs to it after the battle with Obsidian.

 

Behind her, a white bubble emerged out of the floor and vanished, revealing White Diamond’s new Pearl. However, White was too deep in her thoughts to notice the servant gem, so the pearl just waited for her diamond to finish her inner dialogue.

 

Fortunately, the large gem was snapped out of her thoughts by the Watermelon Steven tugging on her dress, grunting incoherently and pointing to the pearl. White immediately turned her gaze to the servant gem.

 

“Yes, Pearl?” she inquired.

 

“My diamond, Blue and Yellow Diamond wish to speak with you,” the pearl said.

 

White sighed, “Let them through.”

 

“Yes, my diamond,” said the pearl.

 

The door opened, and they stood before her.

 

“Blue? Yellow?” she said.

 

“Did you get that from Steven?” Blue asked, gesturing to the Watermelon Steven, who smiled and waved at them.

 

“Yes, I just keep him around to boost morale,” she said. “Besides that, why have you come here?”

 

“We have a request,” Blue said. “It’s for Steven, apparently it’s Christmas Eve on Earth and-”

 

“You need my assistance to make a gift for him,” said White, shocking both diamonds. “I had one of my informants follow you to Earth, she told me everything.”

 

“Right. But we wanted you to be involved,” said Yellow.

 

“Why?” she asked.

 

“It just...feels right, and wouldn’t Pink want the same, too?” Blue asked. “Plus, Steven misses you and he’s starting to think you don't want anything to do with him.”

 

White was silent, almost as if she was contemplating what the other diamond said.

 

“White? Is it true?" Blue asked.

 

White sighed. "Of course not."

 

"Then why have you been so distant; he hasn't seen you in months?" Yellow asked.

 

White turns and looks directly at them with a look of depression. "Listen. I want nothing more than to spend time with my... grandson." White paused for a moment. "But do I deserve to be a part of his life?"

 

This surprised both of her fellow diamonds.

 

“White? Where is this all coming from?” Yellow asked. ”Like it or not, you’re his grandmother.”

 

White lets out a sigh.

 

“And as a certain traitor once told me, nobody’s perfect, not even a diamond,” said Yellow, sounding sympathetic.

 

"I hurt him, Yellow!" cried White.”I hurt my own grandson!”

 

"That was a long time ago; things are better now," said Yellow.

 

“Steven keeps telling me something a not-human they call ‘Glad-Dos’ says,” Blue added. “He says the creature says “the best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” White asked.

 

“I’m not entirely sure, but I think it means it’s much easier to forgive those who hurt you rather than seek revenge,” Blue answered.

 

White smiled. “I wish I could meet this creature,” she said. “But I’m sure that it exists only in fiction. But anyway, we’re getting off topic. What should we make for Steven?”

 

The three diamonds pondered for a while.

 

Blue Diamond smiles. “I know the perfect thing.”

 

She starts whispering to the others.

 

**. . .**

 

**(Christmas Day; Earth)**

 

“C’mon, Garnet. Open your present,” said Steven, excitedly.

 

“Hehe, okay, Steven,” Garnet replied as she tore the gift box open and pulled out a sweater that was red on one side and blue on the other with a pink heart on the middle.

 

“It’s beautiful; thank you, Steven,” Garnet said as she put it on. Despite the typical handmade sweaters that are normally made on Christmas, it was surprisingly comfortable, and it fit her perfectly.

 

“Aaaaww, thanks, Garnet. I like yours too,” he said, hugging a handmade pink lion plushy.

 

“Me too,” said Amethyst, hugging a handmade puma plushy which was, ironically, purple.

 

“Hey, Amethyst? Open the gift I got you,” said Steven.

 

“Okay,” Amethyst said, opening the box. When she pulled out what was inside, she gasped. In her hand, was a mug that said ‘World’s Greatest Sister.’

 

“What do you think?” Steven asked. Amethyst tears up and pulls him into a hug.

 

“I love you,” she said.

 

Steven smiles and hugs back. “I love you too, sis.”

 

“Wow, Schtooball. You really get people,” said Greg.

 

“I learned from the best,” he said.

 

“Oh, please. My only connections are Barb and Vidalia; you’re pretty much friends with everyone in town,” said Greg.

 

“Fair point,” said Steven. “Hey, Pearl? Open your present next!”

 

“Um, okay,” said Pearl. Her present looked rather long, but she opened it anyway. She neatly unfolded the wrapping paper to reveal that it was a replica of Aquaman’s trident from the 2018 movie.

 

“Sorry I couldn’t find a replica of the original,” Steven said. “And that the movie stunk so bad.”

 

“It’s okay, Steven; I still love it,” said Pearl. “And I thought the movie was okay.”

 

“You ready to open ours, Steven?” Blue Pearl asked, smiling as she, Yellow, and Pink Pearl held a gift box.

 

“Yeah,” said Steven as takes the gift box and opens it. He pulls out a red shirt with a yellow star on the front. “Isn’t this just my usual shirt?”

 

“Look on the back,” said Yellow Pearl, smiling excitedly.

 

Steven turns the shirt around and his eyes turn into stars when he sees what’s on the back. It was the original four diamond insignia. “I love it!”

 

“We’re so glad you like it,” said Pink Pearl, blushing and smiling.

 

“Oh, almost forgot,” said Amethyst as she went behind the Christmas tree and pulled a large, flat present. “I got you something else.”

 

“Aw, cool. What is it?” Steven asked as he took the gift.

 

“Open it and find out,” said the small quartz, smiling.

 

Steven tears through the wrapping paper until it revealed a life-sized portrait of him smiling widely and holding his shield in front him with pink clouds in the background. “Oh, my god! Amethyst, this is amazing!”

 

“I figured this would be a good replacement for Rose’s portrait after it got destroyed when Blue’s ship crashed into the house. This was one of Vidalia’s greatest works,” said Amethyst.

 

“Did she charge you for it?” Greg asked, jokingly.

 

Amethyst chuckled. “She was going to, but she decided to give it to me free out of the spirit of the holiday.”

 

“I love it,” said Steven.

 

Suddenly, the warp pad activated and when the stream subsided, it revealed the diamonds, who had shapeshifted down to Garnet’s height.

 

“Hello, Steven,” said Blue Diamond, smiling.

 

“Aunt Blue? Aunt Yellow? You actually came?” Steven asked, smiling profusely.

 

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss this for both worlds,” said Yellow.

 

“Of course, we wouldn’t miss this for both worlds,” said Yellow.

 

"Well, I'm glad you guys could make it," said Steven. It was then that he noticed the third person with them and gasped. "Grandma White?"

 

“Hello, Steven. It’s good to- OOF?!” White was cut off by Steven rushing over to her and pulling her into a hug, surprising her and causing her to blush.

 

“You’re here?!” Steven exclaimed with star-filled eyes.

 

“Yes, it’s great to see you too,” she replied, stroking his hair. “Listen, me and the others have a gift for you.”

 

“Really? What is it?” Steven asked, excitedly.

 

“It’s on the Moon Base,” said Yellow.

 

“Can I go with them, guys?” Steven asked, turning to the others.

 

“Of course, Steven,” said Garnet smiling.

 

“Yeah, dude. This is your gift,” said Amethyst.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll make sure Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth get the gifts you got them,” said Pearl.

 

“Okay, thanks,” he said as he went off with the diamonds.

 

**(The Moon Base)**

 

“Okay, Steven. You can uncover your eyes now,” said Blue, smiling.

 

Steven uncovers his eyes and gasped at what he saw. His mother’s mural had been changed entirely. Instead of the usual pink silhouette of her holding the Earth, it was a pink silhouette of him holding the Earth.

 

“Do you like it?” Yellow asked, smiling.

 

“This is amazing; how did you guys manage this?” he asked.

 

“It was pretty simple. The bismuths spent an entire rotation working on it. Sure, it might’ve delayed their current assignments but it was worth it,” said Blue.

 

“And considering your past actions on Earth and Homeworld, I’d say you deserve it,” said White.

 

Steven jumps into White’s arms and embraces her. “I love you guys.”

 

White smiles and kisses him on the cheek before returning the embrace, followed by Blue and Yellow.

 

“We love you too, Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was supposed to be posted in December but I there was a lot happening, so it had to be delayed a few time. But anyway, most of you guys have been asking about Amethyst Unleashed. Don’t worry, now that I’m finished with this oneshot, I’ll be focusing on the next chapter of both Amethyst Unleashed and Famethyst for Life. So stay tuned.


End file.
